


Even broken Hearts may have their doubts (One Piece AU! Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

by sanzensekai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Because you needed to really think about some things you broke up with Zoro with whom you’ve been together for over two years by now. It was hard for both of you but it mainly teared the green-haired apart even more because he never loved a girl more than you.





	Even broken Hearts may have their doubts (One Piece AU! Roronoa Zoro x Reader)

This fic is based on the song If you wanted a song written about you all you had to do was ask by Mayday Parade. I kinda got inspired by it and really wanted to write it, and an AU in this case was easier to work with. I hope you guys enjoy it. Kudos and Comments are always very appreciated <3

Zoro Pov:  
It had been two days since Y/N broke up with me, I was heartbroken about the whole Situation. I never loved a girl more than her, I never felt better around a person than I did with her and now? Now all of a sudden after a two-year relationship and an even longer friendship she broke up with me, throwing all that we had away. How could she do such a thing? She said she needed time to think about some things but that was all, she didn’t tell me what or why. Surely my first thought was that she had a new one, but I couldn’t believe that in any way but for what other reason would she have dumped me if not for someone else? I was doubting the whole Situation, well my heart was the one that was doubting my brain told me to just stop thinking about her since my relationships never worked out well. 

Now I was sat in front of a box with all the Pictures that we had taken in all the years. Pictures showing us, some showing us with our friends. Happy Pictures, Pictures on which we were being dorky and a picture from just a few days ago. Her smile brighter than ever as she made bunny ears behind my head. I took all the pictures in my hands and threw them into the bin that stood next to me. Grabbing the matches from the table. I lit one and held it over the bin, ready to let it fall.

“I shouldn’t have taken these dumb pictures in the first place.” I mumbled to myself, the burning match still between my fingers. But I couldn’t just burn all these memories. Could I? My mind was screaming that I should, but my heart was screaming the opposite. With a desperate sigh I blew out the little flame and put the slightly burned down match back in its box before I threw the little box against the wall.

Pouring down the glass of whiskey I got up and walked to the bedroom. Maybe I should just sleep, it was late anyways. I pulled off my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor before I fell on the bed facing the clock that was placed on the nightstand next to my bed. The digital letters told me that it was already 1 am. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep pushing the thoughts about her on my mind away, luckily it worked. The question was for how long.

/about a week later/

I turned the key around and pushed the door open before I walked into my flat, it felt cold and everything was just black and white. All the colors faded to grey. Closing the door behind me I threw the key onto its usual place and kicked off my shoes running my fingers through my hair. This week had been by far the worst week in my whole life. At work I couldn’t think straight, when I tried to sleep she always came to my mind still questioning why she broke up with me after all. The only thing that was somehow helpful was Whiskey but even that just helped for a little amount of time.

I walked into the living room where I took an untouched bottle of whiskey from the shelf and opened it, immediately taking a huge sip from it. The burning liquid floating down my throat diminishing the pain in my heart.

“I hope you’re happy now.” I hissed to myself as I started taking all the memories that reminded me off her from the shelf including presents she gave to me and other little things. The Pictures that stood on the shelf I put down so that they were facing the ground. I don’t need you nor did I need anybody else. 

“I’m good on my own.” I lied to myself and put all things into a little box. In between packing things away, I always took a sip from the whiskey bottle.  
After over an hour I finished packing every little thing that reminded me over her away. The box under one arm and the whiskey bottle in my other hand I walked into my bedroom where I stuffed the box somewhere deep down in my closet.

Your Pov:  
Over a week passed since you broke up with Zoro and its has possibly been the worst week not just in yours but also in his life. You need no Idea what the green-haired man was going through, not the slightest clue. He tried to forget your face again and again, it was like you deleted all colors from his life and turned everything black and white. Turning the brightest reds into grays. You broke up with him because you had to think about some things, needed a break but was this the truth? Have you been honest with yourself this past week? 

“This is dumb.” You whispered to yourself, tears welling in your eyes as you stared at the pictures that were spread on the floor in front of you. You took one of the pictures from the floor and looked at it. It was about a year old, you remembered the day exactly. Zoro’s Birthday, you had to pressure him to take a picture since he didn’t smile on it and looked grumpy as usual, so you decided to squish his cheeks together just to annoy him. A tear slowly left the corner of your eye and rolled down your cheek as you kept looking at the picture. You needed someone right now, someone to hug and comfort you for a while.

You grabbed your phone that was lying on the floor next to you and unlocked it before you immediately typed Ace’s number. Holding the phone to your ear you waited for your best friend to pick up which he did after a few seconds.

“Yo, little one. What’s up?” He asked your heard loud noises in the background. The black-haired was probably playing PlayStation again.

“Ace can you come over?” You responded to his question as you wiped away your tears. The black-haired on the other end of the phone directly paused his game as he realized that you were crying. 

“Yes, give me a bit.” Ace answered you on which you just nodded but he could feel your reaction on through the phone and you could feel his soft warm smile. “Til later.” He said and hung up before he got ready and make his way to your apartment. Ace didn’t live far away from you, just a few blocks away so it wouldn’t take him long to be at yours. Gladly.  
Not even 10 minutes later the door to your apartment swung open and your best friend walked in closing the door behind him. Yes, you gave him a key after everything he was your best friend and in case something happens, or you wouldn’t open the door, he could come in. Zoro also had a key to your apartment but after you two broke up you changed the keys again.

“Y/N, where are you?” Ace asked as he walked further into the apartment, his sneakers leaving slight noises on the wooden floor. 

“Bedroom.” You called out your fingertips slowly dancing over the countless photos of Zoro and You. You found a photo from the day you first met. The Picture showed you, Luffy, Ace and Zoro, all for of you squished together and smiling. 

“What are you doing?” Ace voice sounded from the door frame causing you to look up, your eyes red from crying. The freckle-faced boy was wearing a yellow shirt with a jolly roger on it and black sweat pants. He walked into your room and sat down next to you. 

“Just looking through pictures.” You answered his question and looked at him, he looked worried. 

“You shouldn’t, you know.” He said then as his eyes flew over the pictures. As he spotted on with him and you he picked it up and smiled. It was a picture from junior high you both were dorking around, you had your tongue pushed out and Ace was blowing up his cheeks, one of his arms around you. “You still have that dumb photo?” You looked at the photo and chuckled a bit.

“Sure, it’s one of my favorites.” You stated before you looked at your best friend again. You knew each other since pre-school, the two of you had always been there for each other.

“God, we were such babies.” He laughed as he placed the picture back on the ground again. “Alright now, what’s going on?” He changed back to the actual topic. You swallowed down the tears and crawled on his lap burying your face in the crock of his neck. 

“It’s because of Zoro.” You told him as he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly, gently stroking over your back.

“Are you sure you made the right decision?” He asked you, his voice soft and soothing. You looked up at him, tears welling in your eyes again.

“I don’t know anymore.” You cried out, burying your face in his neck again. 

“Sh, hey it’s okay.” He whispered softly rubbing your back. “You should talk to him.”

“Ace, he probably hates me.” You said fisting the firm of his shirt with your fingers. 

“Y/N, he doesn’t hate you.” Ace said pulling you a little closer to his. “Listen, I’ve seen you with your past boyfriends and you’ve never been so happy than you were with Zoro. You never fully opened up to anyone than me and Luffy.” 

Ace was right, you always shut down with your problems and other stuff but not with the two brothers. You didn’t really open up to the rest of your friends and they were like family to you. The only ones who really knew you were Ace, Luffy and Zoro. The moment you met the green-haired you directly felt safe around him and the two of you got along very well. Both of you made up big plans for the future, he was the love of your life and you were his. Nobody ever had a doubt about that.

“I love him, Ace.” You whispered as you pressed your face into his chest. 

“I know. Talk to him.” He said his thumb softly wiping your tears away.

“It’s just I started doubting everything and didn’t feel good enough for him anymore.” You spoke out the truth why you really broke up with Zoro. 

“You are good enough for him and he’s good for you.” Ace said and smiled a little. 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” You said then and smiled. 

“See, there you go.” He said as he saw your smile. 

“Thank you for everything.” You closed your eyes and leaned your head against his shoulder. 

“Don’t ever think I’d let you alone with such stuff for even one second.” The black-haired said softly squeezing you and pressing a short kiss on the top of your head.

You just wanted to say something, but the sudden ringing of the door bell interrupted you. 

“I’m gonna go.” You said as you got up and walked out of your room to open the door, wondering who it was since it was already past 9 pm. 

Stopping in front of the door you closed your hand around the door handle but before you could even push it down someone roughly knocked against the wooden door.

“Y/N, open the door!” The person on the other side shouted. You directly realized it was Zoro. His voice told you that was drunk, and it usually took a lot of alcohol to make him drunk. With a loud pounding heart, you slowly pushed down the door handle and opened the door.

You let out a loud gasp as you saw him. He looked terrible, he had huge black rings under his eyes and his usual properly styled green spikes were a mess. Ignoring the strong smell of whiskey, you spotted a big bruise on his left cheek which was slightly bleeding.

“What happened to you?” You asked as he stared at you. 

“Got into a fight. Who cares.” He harshly answered your question. “Why did you break up?” He almost shouted while he completely pushed the door open and stepped into your apartment causing you to stagger back a few steps.

“Zoro, you’re drunk…” You said, pointing out the obvious. You only once saw him that drunk and it was bad because it was useless to talk to him. 

“Yes, obviously.” He said looking down at you. Anger and Hurt, you could see both of it in his eyes and expression. “Tell me.” The green-haired pressured you.

“I will but not when you’re drunk.” You said trying to calm him down a bit. 

“I want to know right now.” He said stepping further to you, the smell of alcohol crawling up your nose. 

“Oi, what’s going on here?” Ace voice sounded as he stepped out of your room. Zoro immediately turned around to face the black-haired.

“What are you doing here?” He shouted at Ace ready to start a fight with him. Both of them did material arts but Ace was a little stronger than Zoro. And since Zoro was drunk Ace would definitely win.

“Taking care of my friend.” Ace answered his question as he stopped Zoros fist in the middle of his punch. “You’re drunk.” The black-haired said as he smelled the alcohol. 

“Ace, don’t hurt him!” You shouted out looking over to the two men. 

“Don’t worry.” The freckle-face calmed you down and smiled at you. “I’ll just knock him out.”

“You wish.” Zoro said and laughed as he lunged out with his other fist, but Ace also stopped this punch. 

“Sorry buddy.” Ace apologized in advance before he hardly hit his forehead against the one of the green-haired causing him to go unconscious within a second. Ace grabbed him before he could even fall to the ground and threw him over his shoulder. With the Zoro over his shoulder he walked into your bedroom and laid him down on the bed.

“Is he okay?” You asked after you followed them. Ace shortly looked at you before his eyes wandered to Zoro’s forehead where a huge bruise already took his form.

“Yeah, he’s just gonna have a huge headache if he wakes up.” Ace answered your question. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you?” You pointed at his forehead since he also had a slight bruise there.

“Huh?” He seemed a little confused at your question but then turned around to look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall behind him. “Oh, guess I was are little to hard.” 

“Come, I’ll take care of it.” You said before you left the room to get the band-aid kid out of the bathroom. 

With the band-aid kid in your hands you came back to your room about a minute later. You motioned Ace to sit down on the floor. 

“You don’t have to, it’s just a bruise.” He said as he sat down in front of the floor while you kneed down in front of him. You took out some salve and a plaster that was big enough to cover his bruises. Carefully you put a little bit of the salve on his bruise before you stuck the plaster over it. 

“I know that I don’t have to, but it’ll go away faster then.” You said and softly smiled at him on which he smiled back and shortly ruffled your hair.

“Thanks. Do you want me to stay overnight?” Ace asked you then and you thought about it for a bit. 

“I think I’ll be fine but if anything happens I’ll call.” You answered to his offer on which Ace got up holding his hand in front of you. Grabbing his hand, he pulled you up.  
“Alright, then sleep well.” He said and tightly hugged you. 

“You too.” You said as you hugged him back.

“See you little one.” The black-haired said as he let go of you and shortly waved at you on his way out of your room.

“See you!” You called after him before you dimmed the light in your room and laid down on your bed next to Zoro. Watching his chest slowly raise and fall for a while you also slowly fell asleep.

The next Morning you woke up around 10 am. You slowly opened your eyes and saw that the green-haired was still sleeping next to you. Reaching out with your hands you slowly let your fingers ran over his jawline as you did that you felt the slight scruff of his beard against your fingertips. It was rare that he grew a beard because he always directly shaved it off. You liked the feeling of his slight beard against your fingers.

The man sleeping next to you let out a loud groan on which you immediately pulled your hand back and looked at him. Zoro slowly opened his eyes but didn’t move as he saw you.

“Hey.” You whispered and looked at him.

“Hey.” He said and turned on his back with a loud groan. “What happened?” Groaning again hid his eyes behind his arm. 

“You were drunk last night and came over.” You told him and paused for a second. “You wanted to know why I broke up.” 

“I just remember that I got into a fight.” Zoro said and shortly looked it at you. “My head hurts like hell.” He whispered.

“That’s Ace fault.” You responded on which he raised one of his eyebrows at you. “You wanted to start a fight with him and he knocked you out.”

Zoro shortly laughed. “Probably better for us both.” He said then. 

“We should talk.” You said while you sat up. “I’ll make coffee and then we’ll talk.” With those words you got up and walked out of your room to get coffee for the hungover man.  
A few minutes later you came back with two cups of coffee in your hand. In the mean time the green-haired had sat up leaning with his back against the wall. You walked over to your bed and handed him one of the cups which he directly took. 

“Alright let’s talk.” He said taking a short sip from his coffee. Sitting down next to him you also took a short sip from your coffee and looked at him.

“I didn’t tell you the whole truth why I broke up. The actual reason why I did what I did was because I started doubting everything and that I wasn’t good enough for you.” You told him and felt like a huge burden was taken from your soul. 

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” He asked and looked at you. 

“I seriously have no glue. It was dumb and I’m so sorry.” You said. “I talked with Ace yesterday and he said that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, that he never saw me happier with someone.” 

“Y/N, I love you, more than I ever loved someone in my entire life. None of my relationships ever worked out well expect the one with us.” Zoro told you on which you softly smiled.

“I love you too and I never wanna be with someone else.” You told him which was the truth. The green-haired leaned towards you and placed his lips on yours, softly kissing you. Placing your hand on his injured cheek you softly kissed him back. He shortly flinched at the pain but ignored it then.

“Please don’t ever do that again. Talk to me the next time.” He whispered against your lips. 

“I will. Promise.” You whispered back and smiled. 

“I don’t wanna go through this again. This has been the worst week in my entire life.” Zoro said and looked at you. 

“It won’t happen again.” You said on which he shortly nodded and placed a soft kiss on your forehead. “Alright, lets take care of your cheek. It looks pretty bad.” Placing your mug on the nightstand next to the bed you got up to get the band-aid kid that was still lying on the floor. 

With the band-aid kid you walked back to the bed and sat down on it. Zoro had also placed his mug on the night stand. He crawled a little closer to you as he you took out the disinfectant and a plaster.

“That’s gonna burn a bit.” You warned him before you sprayed the disinfectant on his wound. The green-haired shortly flinched as you sprayed the cold stuff on his wound. “Sorry.” You apologized as you started cleaning the injured wound.

“It’s fine.” He said and smiled a bit as you put the plaster on his cleaned wound. 

“So ready.” You said and widely grinned at him. As response he pulled you onto him causing you to bump into his chest on which you giggled. 

“I missed your giggles.” He said as he leaned back against the wall holding you close. You smiled and buried your face in his chest, breathing in his smell mixed up with the one of the whiskey he drank last night. You missed him and his smell even if he smelled more after whiskey than himself, but you didn’t care. You were glad that you told him the truth and that he forgave you. The man holding you close buried his face in your hair and breathed in your smell. He was as glad as you were to finally hold you in his arms again. 

“I missed you.” You whispered with a happy smile on your face. 

“I’ll never let you go again.” Zoro said placing a soft kiss on the top of your head. You were sure he wouldn’t, and you wouldn’t let him go. 

“And I won’t let you go.” You said, and you could feel his smile.

“It’s gonna be us. Forever.” He said, pulling you closer to his chest.

“Forever.” You responded, meaning what you said. He was the only men you wanted to be with for the rest of your life. Closing your eyes, you cuddle up closer to him.

“I love you, Y/N.” The green-haired said on which you just smiled because you were still exhausted from the past weeks where you barely slept.  
Not even a few minutes later the two of you fell back asleep to the beat of your heart, closely cuddle up against each other. Both more than happy that you were back together again, not afraid that any of you would ever leave again because the two of you knew how much you meant to each other.


End file.
